


Meet and Greet [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Iron Man: The Animated Series, Jonny Quest
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Why do they always think it's a good idea to put the kidnapped scientist in a lab?[A recording of a fic by See_Kay_Write]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Meet and Greet [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meet and Greet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795189) by [See_Kay_Write](https://archiveofourown.org/users/See_Kay_Write/pseuds/See_Kay_Write). 



> New recording settup! Thought I'd inaugurate it with an old fandom :D

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/meet%20and%20greet.mp3) | **Size:** 3.26MB | **Duration:** 4:28min

  
---|---


End file.
